Darkness Rising
by MistressMagick
Summary: An ancient prophecy. An old soul set to wander the earth. A millennium old creature brought forth from the depth of Tartarus. And Harry Potter is caught up in all of this chaos in a tale abound with mythology and adventure. Life love and everything about Harry is challenged as he learns just what it takes to survive the darkness within.
1. Chapter 1

**Year 768 A.D. Location Zhokhov island in the East Siberian Sea**

As the last fading rays of light fell beyond the western horizon a figured shroud in a heavy fur cloak and shadows came riding along a little traversed icy path towards A tall gothic cathedral. As he passed under the archway he couldn't help but shudder involunraily as he remembered the reason he was here. upon reaching the entrance to the cathedral he dismounted and tethered his trusty steed to one of the collumns then turned and pushed open the massive double doors.

In our lone stranger strode full of a confidence and poise that he didn't feel inside, up to the dias and knelt before the shrined thone loacted there. Knealing before A large midnight coloured serpant with a malicious grin and who's gleaming red eyes seems to bore into a persons soul. This was the lord and master of these lands.

"Master, You would not have summoned me here if I was not of any use to you." Our mysterious rider spoke "What is it our Lord wishes of me?"

"Rise Faithful one and follow me." The Shadow serpant rose from his throne and stretched his wings before turning and walking into an antichamber behind him.

Taina cheloveka obediently followed, keeping his head bowed respectfully.

"Look at me Lord Taina" The Serpant Lord spoke.

As Taina looked up he gasped at his surrounding. A tall circular chamber filled with hundreds of thousands red and black candles lit the room casting an eerie gleam off everything. And before him standing tall and proud, Koshei the Deathless, who's red eyes shone in annoyed amusement.

"I have a task for you Faithful One. A task that you and you alone are capable of performing. Up on this alter now." Koshei Damanded

Taina not wanting to anger his lord did as bade and laid down on his back, his hands at his sides and rigid as a board. "My Lord may i ask what this task is."

Koshei let loose a low rumbling chuckle as he strapped down the young lord with leather bonds. "You will know the details in time, however A prophecy has been made by an acclaimed seer. She believes you Taina are the one destined to fulfill the details of this prophecy. Personalʹnymi Puteshestvie" Koshei roared and with that he opened his maw wide and tore out the heart of Taina causing instant death as blood splattered over the jaws and gaping chest cavity.

Looking at the body of the man before him the Serpant Lord spoke. "Travel well my young friend, and good luck. you shall need it in your trials to come."

Taina's soul screamed in agony as it was torn from it's lifeless body with only one though in mind to find a compatible host embryo that did not yet have it's own soul. Across the multiverse our lord traveled looking for where he could take over. Finally after many centuries, in the Lower Material Plane, Taina found what he was looking for. Standing before the foot of the queen sized bed his host's body was developing in, Taina grinned 'yes this babe will do nicely.' Then acting on instinct he lay down on top of the woman and melted into her shrinking to the size of the embryo within attaching itself to it.

And on that chilly october night, as the full moon cast it's rays through the open window of a small cottage in a nondescrpit hollow in the British Isles, a fiery red-headed woman rolled over and curled into the side of her dark haired husband, a smile gracing her fair feature, and an arm draped protectively over her flat stomach.

A/N:  
A few helpful things:  
*Taĭna cheloveka ~ russian for Mystery Man  
**Koshei The Deathless ~ A Dragon of Russian legend. This Dragon was said to be immortal because he kept his soul outside his body.  
*** personalʹnymi puteshestvie ~ russian for soulbound journey

Hey All, it's been a while yes. lol well i finally decided it was time to share some more of my stuff. hope you enjoyed this and i'll try to update regularly until it's finished. please be warned the the rating is for later chapters. Oh and Critical feedback is and would be appreciated =^.^= Many thanks ~ Thor


	2. Chapter 2

**July 30th 1995, Little Whinging Surrey**

As twilight fell over the quiet town of Little Whinging, an emerald eyed, black haired male sat quietly on the swings in the local park lazily kicking at the dirt. In the distance he could hear the evening traffic of commuters going to and fro in their normal lives. Bird could be heard singing harmoniously in the background around him. Even the oppressive heat that shroud England, with it's all consuming drought these days, seemed calmer today than usual. Yet this boy was in turmoil.

Harry Potter had never had an easy life, but with recent events he was doubly troubled. With a sigh, he raked a hand through his unruly locks of hair and looked skyward. He hadn't heard from his friends all summer. His aunt and uncle were working him harder. His cousin this past year had taken up boxing, when Dudley came home he immediately restarted an old past time of his: Harry Hunting. Dudley claimed it was 'to help him stay in shape for next season'. But lately his dreams were what caused him the most panic. Most dreams of Harry's are not normal, but these latest dreams, they almost seemed to be someone else's. Someone that was not Potters.

A noise, rapidly drawing closer, caught Harry's attention and he looked up to see his cousin and Dudley's group of friends enter the park headed straight for him. 'Great' he thought 'just what I didn't need.'

"Hey freak," Dudley greeted motioning for one of his cronies, Piers Polkiss, to pin Harry's arms behind him.

"Again Dudley." Harry sighed "Isn't this getting boring by now?"

Dudley fisted his left hand and punched Harry hard in the stomach. Harry instinctively tried to double over but being pinned like he was it was nigh on impossible. An image flashed in Harry's mind of a similar situation and he quickly thought about how he got out of that one. Not realizing he hadn't actually been in a situation like this before in his current life. He didn't waste a second in using his lithe agile frame to his advantage by using the other boys grips on his arms to bring both legs up sending one flying forward towards Dudley's stomach and the other flying backwards up into Piers' groin. Both boys let out surprised pained squawks. Harry using the momentum of his kick twisted out of the way as Piers fell to the ground held his groin and sobbing in pain and Dudley doubled over holding his stomach.

Harry tucked into himself as he hit the pavement and rolled several feet to land in a crouch. He wasted no time in springing up and sprinting out of the park. Dudley didn't take long to recover and ordered his other two friends to make sure Piers got home okay and took off after his cousin. He had some revenge to get.

When Harry got to the edge of the park he vaulted the waist high fencing and turned left down Magnolia road, left onto Magnolia crescent and had just turned right into the alley between the Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk when Dudley caught up. For being a somewhat large boy and slightly overweight Dudley was surprisingly fast. The heavier boy tackled harry to the ground, rolled him over and started pummeling every inch he could reach.

Harry was trying to block the attacks as best he could and effectively losing his temper in the process. Dudley watched his eyes widening as Harry's eyes flared violet and a bout of accidently magic sent him careening out of the alley onto the street. Harry stood up and went to leave the alley onto Wisteria walk when he felt an icy chill overtake the area and all happy thoughts being drained. Harry's looked around his hand immediately going for his wand. There was only one thing he knew of that could illicit that reaction and those were the Dementors of Azkaban.

Harry turned and raced back to Dudley, who had crawled his way back into the alley and was resting against the wall. "Dudley we have to go, NOW." Harry informed. When no response came he approached cautiously "Dudley?"

Up close Harry could see his cousins pallid complexion, eyes wide with fright darting around frantically. 'Oh this is not good' he thought to himself "Dudley" Harry tried again. "Dud we have to get moving. There are these soul sucking dark creatures on their way here."

When Dudley refused to move Harry sighed and pulled his cousin to an upright position flinging one of Dudley's arms around his shoulders and started stumbling down the alleyway. Near the end the first Dementors came into sight blocking their escape. Harry drew his wand, concentrating on the first happy memory he could think of. Firing a patronus down the alleyway towards the patronus getting only mist. Harry turned and started towards the other end as a second Dementor swarmed the exit and a third one of the creatures swooped overhead.

Dudley was mumbling incoherently by now and shaking with fright. Harry tried another Patronus but again only mist. Harry pressed against the wall and Dudley's shaking and weight combined sent them both toppling. In Harry's mind he could hear the screams of his parents, one telling the woman to go and the other begging for his life. Harry could also here the faint rush of a waterfall and a definite masculine sobbing sound intertwined with his parent's voices.

The Dementors glided over Harry and his cousin, an unholy feeling to their presence as they lowered over the pair preparing to kiss their souls away. A great black shadow in the form of a firebird came rushing down the alley and as suddenly as the Dementors appeared they retreated. The last thing Harry heard was his name being called in a familiar yet unfamiliar voice as he blacked out and started replaying an old memory.

_Flashback:_

A young lord walked swiftly along the corridors of an old yet well cared for castle heading towards his main office. His secret lover had come to visit him under the pretense of going over some new law or some such nonsense. Whatever it was Taina Cheloveka could care less. He was anxious to see his master and mate.

He was almost to his office when he was intercepted by a servant. "Milord, will our honored guest be staying the night. It is rather late."

"Yes yes of course." Taina responded haughtily and waved him off before continuing on his way. Taina went down a small flight of stairs and pushed open the door wandered in and shut it quickly.

"Beautiful" Taina heard muttered from the shadows as his lover, The Lord and Master of all Northern Siberia came into the light.

Koshei the Deathless he was known as, a shadow dragon who was rumored to be immortal because he kept his soul outside his body. His soul was said to reside in an egg that was kept inside a duck who was in a rabbit. All three were buried under a huge tree in a forest on a desert island. But only those close to him knew the truth. Taina was one of these few.

Koshei came to rest in front of Taina and embraced the smaller man placing a light kiss to the lips. "I have not long to stay, a day...two at the most."

"Then let us not waste this precious time, my love." Taina whispered resting his head on Koshei's shoulder.

Koshei nodded in agreement, picked up Taina and carried him up a set of stairs behind a hidden tapestry to the young lord's bedchambers.

_End flashback_

Draco Malfoy was walking down Magnolia road when he saw two boys running, one heavyset chasing the other smaller boy. He paid no mind and continued on his ways until he felt a surge of magic followed by a depressing icy chill associated with Dementors. He felt a sudden pulling in the back of his mind telling him to go after the two boys. He had no idea why but he was bored so he followed this mysterious feeling.

When Draco turned the corner he immediately recognized his nemesis Potter and shot off his own Patronus without thinking of the consequences. Just going on the feeling to save this boy. When the Dementors fled the scene Draco rushed forward and cast an enervate charm on Harry.

Harry groaned and shook his head to clear the Fog.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Potter." Draco drawled.

Harry blinked a few times, he knew that voice, but there was no way he could, or would, be here. With a shake of his head Harry fully opened him eyes emerald tinged in violet meeting crimson-ringed silver

* * *

A/N: And that be chapter two. Next chapter soon to be up hopefully. any questions so far i'll be glad to answer. Reviews/constructive critisism would be nice. many thanx ~ Thor


	3. Chapter 3

With a start Harry scrambled back as quickly as he could away from Malfoy.

"My my, Potter, so eager to get away from me and after I saved your sorry arse at that." Malfoy drawled eliciting a glare from Harry as he struggled to his feet. Harry bent down and shook his cousin in an attempt to rouse him. Malfoy rolled his eyes and cast an enervate charm on Dudley.

"Hey, you know that we aren't to use magic outside of school." Harry whispered as Dudley blinked back into consciousness and stood up. "How are you not getting a ministry owl?"

"Hold your thesrals Potter." Malfoy sighed exasperatedly wondering why potter cared. "I won't get in trouble."

"How?" was the single query in response.

"Because I'm ..." Draco thought for a second "special." he finished.

Harry just snorted and turned to his Cousin "Are you alright Dudley?" he asked

Dudley just stared back and forth between Harry and Draco in abject horror before bolting past them knocking Harry into Draco as he did so. Down the two went to the alley floor with Potter landing on top.

"Oy potter get off me." Draco growled trying to shove harry off. Harry gladly obliged and turned to go before things could get any stranger. When he got to the alleyway he turned back to see Malfoy standing there dusting himself off.

"Just what are you doing in Little Whinging anyways Malfoy." Harry asked curiously.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm visiting someone." Malfoy spat out venomously before stalking off back the way he had come.

Harry just shook his head and went home to Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Boy" Vernon Dursley yelled at Harry, his face a lovely shade of puce. He backhanded Harry across the face. Grabbing His nephew by the ear he dragged harry into the sitting room and demanded "Just what the bloody hell did you do to Dudley."

"I did nothing uncle." Harry protested only to be hit again

"You did something, you and your freakishness." Vernon shot back.

"I swear uncle. I did not." Harry said.

"Harry and his friend saved me uncle." Dudley whispered.

Vernon stared at his son where Dudley was sitting on the couch being coddled by his mother. "From what?"

"I don't know father but I know that it was bad." Dudley's voice

"Dementors Dudley." Harry supplied.

Vernon could take it no more and ordered harry to his room with a final slap.

Once in his room Harry looked at his clock he had three hours til his birthday. After setting an alarm harry lay down for a nap. When the alarm went off everyone else had gone to bed but Harry didn't care he watched as time counted down to midnight: his 15 birthday. He glanced at the watch. 10 seconds, 5 seconds. 4...3...2...1.

"Happy BirthdARGGG" Harry yelped out as he double over in pain. He could feel his bones rearranging themselves, and what could only be blood trickle down his back as a heavy dull weight settled there. Harry could stand the pain no more and passed out. When he awoke the next morning he cracked an eye open wondering just how did he get on the floor and why did he feel like he had been stabbed with a thousand knives. Until he remembered what happened.

Harry tried to stand but found himself instead falling over and tumbling towards the closet instead which conveniently opened up letting him look into the full length mirror. There where once Harry Potter was was now a majestic ravel black creature. It had the head of a fox with vibrant violet eyes tinged in emerald and a long flowing mane of feathers attached to the body of a hawk with a soft scaled serpents tail. Harry instinctively stretched out his wings and noted that the feathers while black where also tinged in emerald and violet.

A wrapping on the door broke Harry out of his reverie and when he turned Aunt Petunia promptly fainted at the sight before her.

* * *

A/N: K now some of you may be wondering 'why in the last chappie where Harry's eyes emerald tinged in lavender and in this chappie it's opposite.' well my faithful ones that will be explained when our stalwart hero learns what he is. Also look forward to more Draco in the next chapter. And i'm sorry it wasn't longer. Until next time Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. ~ Thor


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awkwardly struggled over to his aunt and nudged her until she woke up. Thank Merlin his uncle was working that day. Petunia woke up groggily; when her vision cleared and she saw Harry again she narrowed her eyes. "Boy I don't care what you've done to yourself now but you WILL change back now and go complete your daily chores."

Harry let loose a sound similar to a birds trill/dog whimper and pawed nervously at the ground with his clawed feet. Almost as if saying he had no clue how to.

"Muuum!" Dudley yelled and thundered up the stairs. "Mum, I'm going to Piers' house..." he stopped, looked at his cousin, and then started laughing which elicited a glare in his direction from aforementioned cousin. "What, you look like something from a video game or something." Dudley added in his defense.

Harry rolled his currently violet eyes and sat there on his haunches demurely.

"Dudley," Petunia stated making up her mind. "Go to Mrs. Figgs and bring her back while I keep this whatever he is out of sight."

"Yes mummy." Dudley answered and took off out the door on his errand.

"You boy back into your room and stay there until Dudders arrives back."

Harry nodded his head to show he understood and went back to staring at himself in the mirror. On closer inspection he noticed where the wings attached to his body the feathers of his wings became soft fine fur covering his body. 'Strange' he thought 'I always imagined hawks or whatever kind of bird thing I am to be all feathers not half and half.' Harry closely inspected his face. The lightning scar was gone but in its place was a lighter patch of fur, the one thing that startled him most was the eyes. Slanted ovals completely black with cat slit irises in the color of violet, ringed in emerald.

Dudley came back soon enough with Mrs. Arabella Figg, an elderly lady who watched Harry when the Dursleys went out.

"Petunia." She greeted.

Petunia just pointed at her nephew with pursed lips. "I don't care what he is, I Just want him back to normal."

Arabella went in and sat next to Harry. "Harry" she said "I want you to listen to me. I'm a squib so while I can't do magic I know of the wizarding world and basic principle and theory behind thing."

Harry was surprised at the revelation that his longtime babysitter and somewhat friend was a squib but nodded none-the-less.

"Harry, I want you to concentrate on what you looked like yesterday when you were human." Figg instructed.

Harry concentrated on his human body and trilled when he had his exact image in mind.

"Good now I want you to concentrate on your body looking that way again." Arabella said softly

Harry concentrated hard and was mildly surprised when he felt his bones rearranging, albeit a bit uncomfortably. When he was back to being human he lay there, naked, panting heavily.

Arabella grabbed a blanket from the bed and draped it over Harry. "It gets easier and painless over time once you get used to it or so I understand." she placated.

"Th...Thanks." Harry stuttered out.

Arabella rose to leave. "We'll be waiting downstairs while you get dressed." she stated pointedly looking at the Dursleys and closed the giving Harry his privacy.

'That was decidedly odd.' Harry thought as he pulled on a pair of ragged torn pair of jeans and a t-shirt then headed down to the parlor.

"Sit down Harry." Arabella said. "How do you feel?"

"Fine and maybe a bit sore." Harry replied confusedly.

"To be expected." Figg replied. "You are a magical creature whom has just undergone their inheritance cycle."

"Wait back up...Creature? Inheritance cycle? What...?" Harry asked confused.

"You have a creature's heritage, meaning that somewhere in your lineage that a member of your family has mated with the creature you are, or that you have an old soul that has been spirit bound to this world." Arabella explained. "When you reach the age of maturity for your creature you will go through your first transformation usually at midnight on the birthday you come of age according to the laws of your race."

Harry's mind was racing. There were no creatures in the Potter line, and the Evans were muggleborn. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was missing something in the back of his mind. He shook his head a bit but still couldn't think of anything. "Thanks Mrs. Figg." he said finally "I think I get it."

Arabella smiled and wrote down a number on a piece of paper. "Here I'll call my cousin and have her send over his nephew if he'll come. He can explain things alot better than I can. I haven't read about these things in years." She got up and asked Petunia if she could use the telephone for a quick call. After a few minutes she came back in with a sigh and said "He will talk to you, he will meet you in the park if you wish to talk. Impertinent boy that he is, it's his way or no way. I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience."

"No inconvenience at all. It would be good to get out of the house." Harry replied thinking some fresh air to clear his head would be good. Standing up he excused himself and went upstairs to grab his shoes.

Meanwhile Arabella excused herself as well and left for her home. Dudley also left for his original plan of visiting Piers and Petunia busied herself in the kitchen.

While harry was lacing up his shoes he gathered his thoughts and tried to pull that uncomfortable feeling of knowing something but forgetting it to the forefront of his mind. He had just tied his last set of laces when he finally pulled loose his thoughts and passed out in again.

_Flashback_

He sat in a well-lit library surrounded on all sides by a mountains of books. Taina rubbed his temples with a sigh and pulled the next book towards him. His lover had set him a task of finding a rare potion recipe that would enable male pregnancy between cross-species. So far neither He nor Koshei had had much luck in locating it.

After finding nothing in the books he had just looked though Taina decided a break was in order and shifted into his fox-bird form and flew off out one of the open windows. Gliding on the currents the wind washing over his fur and feathers calming him down and letting him think more clearly.

He loved Koshei he really did, but what would his people think if they knew about their relationship. Taina really didn't know. They would cover that hurdle when they came to it. After an hour or so of gliding and swooping and just generally flying all over Taina headed back to his palace. Flying back through the window he left out of he was brought up short by the worried pair of angry red and silver eyes that belongs to none other than the man he was just thinking about.

_End Flashback_

Harry woke up a few minutes later with a groan. 'Why do I always pass out with these things' he wondered. Getting up he headed out the door and made his way to the park. When he got there Harry saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the park fence.

"Malfoy" Harry greeted "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you potter." Was the response

Harry startled and looked at Draco. "YOUR Mrs. Figgs cousins nephew?" he asked bewildered.

Draco just smirked and walked over to the benches, brushed them off and sat down totally relaxed. "Surprise" he drawled "Honestly I do have relation outside of mother and father you know. Just because you never hear about them doesn't mean anything."

Harry stomped over and stood in front of Malfoy. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Just what I said. Now do you want to waste my time with petty arguments or do you want to waste my time actually learning things you should have already researched just in case something like this happened." Draco shot back reminding Harry of someone else.

"Fine Malfoy," Harry said catching and holding ye contact with Draco. Seeing the slight red tinge surrounding Malfoys iris's Harry added in a hurt and angry voice "or should I say Koshei the Deathless."

Letting out a bark of laughter Draco just smirked and replied "Sorry to disappoint Potter. I know of Koshei and I'm flattered, but I'm afraid you have me mistaken with the wrong dragon."

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens...so just who is Draco if not Koshei. Well let's just say that you will find out soon enough. Next Chappie has harry learning exactly what he is as well as telling his friends and maybe a little shopping and of course more Draco. As always Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. ~ Thor


End file.
